Sora's curse
by XxwerefangmoonxX
Summary: After the battle with Xemnas everything seems normal until a Heartless comes and drops something that looks like stones that give people curses. What happens when someone in the group is cut? Better than it sounds. Rated T for Blood.
1. how it started

**This is my first story on this site.**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

Sora's Curse

It was a normal day on Destiny Islands. Sora,Riku,and Kairi where at there Island playing and having fun instead of off in a distant world fighting heartless and nobodies. It was also hot outside so they decided to go swimming. Sora and Riku were in there swim trunks Sora had swim trunk that were red with designs of some of his keyblades like fatal crest,ultimawepon,oathkeeper,oblivion,and a kh2 heart logo**(A/N:Just with out it saying kingdom hearts on it)**. Riku was wearing swim trunks that were reddish-black with heartless symbols on them and a picture of The Way to The Dawn on the side. Kairi was wearing a pink one peace bathing suit with a flower and heart design. They were all swimming around enjoying themselves when Riku decided to dunk Sora. Sora came up,spit out water,and then turned to Riku.

"Now it's on!''Sora explained. He jumped at Riku and tackled him down into the water. Kairi feeling left out decided to splash both of them then the three of them started a water war. They all splashed,tackled,and laughed it was an awesome sight to see. But out in the ocean somewhere something was happening and it wasn't good at all. Out in the ocean some kind of a heartless that was swimming around and dropping something that looked like a rock,but it was jagged and spiked,had the same colors as a heartless symbol and it looked like the colors were swirling around inside of rock. It was called Heartless's Curse Stone. It gives certain curse to someone if cut by it. The curse also depends on the surroundings of the area you were cut at. The rocks will disappear if the heartless is destroyed,then it will linger for about 5 minutes. But,if a victim was cut by the Heartless's Curse Stone,at night fall they will go through the most painful transformation in there life.

Back with the group

Sora and the gang where exhausted from there water war and were laying on the beach,until Sora spotted something in the shallow end of the ocean. '' Do you guys see that out there'' Sora said. Riku and Kairi were looking to where Sora was pointing."What is that thing?"Kairi asked. " I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it"Sora said getting out his keyblade fatal crest,while Riku got out The Way To The Dawn.


	2. Chapter 2 The Heartless

**I am so sorry!!!!!!! That i haven't updated this. I wasn't into Kingdom Hearts that much and then I got some inspiration yesterday and started this yesterday to so I started to type at about 7:00 pm and then stopped at 1:00 in the morning. And then stared again at 12:00pm and then finished at 2:00 pm.

* * *

**

Sora's Curse 2

Sora and riku got into fighting stance. Sora with his keyblade fatal crest and riku with his Way To The Dawn. They stared at the heartless. It had a red body with a black under belly,it was as big as a large body,it had 2 eyes on top of it's head like antennas the eyes themselves looked lifeless,and it had millions of sharp pointy teeth. In general,it looked like a Angler Fish,AguaTank Heartless,and Shark put together,it looked like someone blended the three together,chewed them up and spit them out. Sora and Riku stared at it for a few minutes longer it started to roar and was going to hit them with it's shark tail,until Riku and Sora jumped out of the way and did a limit command. It had a series of slashing,hacking,stabbing,and combos to it. The Heartless tried to fight back as much as it could,but it really couldn't fight back that much since it was only really good for deep water fighting. Sora looked as the Heartless as it started to sink back into the darkness. Riku had already gotten out of the water and went up to Kairi,who was waiting for them. As Sora started to get out of the water he didn't notice a strange looking rock with jagged end,spikes,color of a Heartless Symbol, and the colors swirling inside it. Until, it was to late...

Sora stepped on to the rock and it went into his foot DEEP. He yelled out in agony and feel backwards into the water,strait onto his back, and clutching his foot. "Sora!!" Riku and Kairi exclaimed at the same time. They ran to sora to see him clutching his foot and trying to pull something out. Riku helped pull the thing out of Sora's foot they did,but with a price. The sharp rock went into his foot REALLY DEEP then when Riku pulled it out all the way and tossed it away blood started to rush out of the wound at such a fast pace it didn't seem possible. Kari fortunately had a first aid kit with her in case of emergency. "This is going to hurt" She said to Sora. She then poured some stuff on his foot from keeping it get an infection. Sora screamed as she poured the stuff on and Riku had to hold him down. "Sora stop screaming!" Riku exclaimed. "That's not helping Riku" Kairi said. She put the last touch onto Sora''s foot and exclaimed "Done". It was simple she put a gauze wrap on it and did all she could. They didn't hear sora scream at all and looked to see that he had passed out. Riku picked him up,put him on his back and carried him to the boats. But, what they didn't see and or notice was that the rock that Riku threw away started to glow black and blood red.


	3. Chapter 3 Hospital and home

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

Sora's Curse

The rock started to glow Black and Blood Red and then suddenly disappeared in thin air. Riku loaded Sora into one of the boats they bought with them,then Kairi looked over to Riku and said "Riku could you go and get that weird rock Sora stepped on" "Yeah sure" He said. Riku went over to where he thew the weird rock,but found it was gone. ' That's odd. I could of sworn it landed here' He thought. Riku didn't think of it for long,because he heard Kairi calling him to hurry up. Seeing that the blood started to seep through the gauze at a fast pace she put some more on him. So they got into their boat and Riku started to row. Kairi laid Sora's head on her lap so he could be a little comfortable. Sora's face started to scrunch up in pain. Kairi looked up at Riku and he got the message to paddle faster. Sora started to twist and turn, but Kairi held him still as good as she could,but it wast good fell into the water,his body worked like an anchor. He was sinking to the bottom. "Sora!" both riku and kairi exclaimed. Riku jumped out of the boat and swam towards him. He was almost there but, sora sank faster and faster. Riku swam faster he wasn't about to let his best friend die now. The blood was starting to seep through the bandage on Sora's foot with all the blood from his injury it was going to attract something and that something was a shark. It smelled the blood and was going straight for sora! Riku tried to save him but couldn't reach him fast enough!

The shark ripped into Sora's torso and threw him around like a rag doll. Sora's eyes snapped opened and he screamed but it just came out as bubbles. When sora tried to breath water rushed down his throat and started to suffocate him. Riku got there and hit the shark with all his might and the shark let go of Sora immediately and swam away. Riku grabbed sora and swam to the surface as fast as he could. The two broke through the surface and riku swam sora to the boat. Kairi saw them and rowed the boat over to them. "Is he alive?" Kairi asked almost in tears. "Yes,but barley"Riku answered. They kept paddling until they got to the main land. They took Sora to the hospital where the doctor's where doing everything they could do for him. Which helped a lot. While this was going on Riku and Kairi were in the waiting rooms,well, waiting. Riku was sitting down while Kairi was pacing. There was silence until Riku broke it. "Kairi, Why did you want that rock anyway?" Riku asked. Kairi stopped pacing and looked at Riku. "I wanted to look it up" "Why?" Riku asked. "Did you see the way that thing looked. It looked like darkness and blood swirling it and it looked like it had a heartless symbol on it" Kairi explained. ''Yeah i noticed that to'' Riku said. ''SORA!" They heard someone yell.

Riku got up out of the chair and Kairi stopped pacing. They looked ahead of them and saw Sora's mother. '' Riku,Kairi what happened? Is Sora okay?'' Sora's mother asked/panicked. And so Riku and Kairi started to explain about everything. The heartless,the shark,and the bleeding. They left the part about the rock out. Sora's mom broke down and started to cry over sora. Kairi helped her to a seat. They all sat there in silence until the doctor came in. "Hows sora?" Riku asked the doctor speaking for all of them. The doctor understood. "He will be fine, whatever cut him cut deep and the shark attack was bad but they both should heal up just fine. Plus you can take him home in a few hours" The doctor explained. "Oh, that's wonderful news! " Sora's mom exclaimed. "But..." The doctor stated. "But, but what? " Kairi questioned. "But, there was a problem with the stitches" The doctor started. "Go on" Sora's mom said preparing for the worst. " Well, the stitches wouldn't stay in they just kept coming out for some odd reason. So we used staples same thing. So we had to just wrapped it better than it was, but he's still fine" the doctor explained more. "That's still great that he's okay!"Kairi exclaimed. Everyone nodded agreeing with her.

**Two Hours Later**

Sora was able to go home,but he wasn't awake yet. which was odd since he should of woken up by now,but the doctors said he could still go home. So Riku picked sora up and placed him in the backseat. "Would you two like to come along?" Sora's mother asked. They both nodded and got in Riku passenger and Kairi backseat. She put sora's head on her lap since his neck was turned oddly and it couldn't be comfortable. When they got to the Sora's house. Riku picked sora up to go into the house, but when his head left Kairi's lap he started to whimper. Kairi got up and out of the car,walked over to Riku and started to stroke on of his hands. Sora stopped whimpering after that. Riku and Kairi looked at each other then at sora,and then went into the house with sora in Riku's arms. "You can put him into his room upstairs" said. **(A/N: I'm just going to to call her for a little bit because keep saying soras mom is kinda irritating)**. Riku set sora on his bed and while Kairi put the covers around him. They both walked down stairs to see on the phone. After awhile she got off the phone and looked at the duo on the stairs. "That was my boss. I have to leave for a little while, but I can't leave sora here all alone'' She said looking distressed. Riku and Kairi looked at each other and nodded smiling. "We could take care of Sora while your gone" Kairi said. looked at her Oh I can't put you two through that much trouble. She said. ''No problem, he's our best friend and we owe him a lot." Riku said. "Are you sure"She asked. "Positive" they both said. "OK" She agreed. It was almost around nightfall after she left. Riku and Kairi were both sitting down in soras room. They were both worried about him. It was silent. Until Riku broke it. "We should get some of our our stuff and put it in the guest rooms. If were her for awhile" Kairi then looked at Riku. "But what about can't leave him" "He'll be fine for a little while" Kairi was unsure but, she went anyway. They went to there houses and told there parents about sora's mom having to leave, agreeing to watch him and the accident. They agreed to let them watch over him. After packing some they left to sora's house and it was nightfall.

That's when all **hell** broke loose for sora...


	4. Chapter 4 Transformation pt 1

**A/N: Okay this took all day to do I started at like 3:00 pm and it's now 8:33**. **Anyway enjoy and review**.

**P.S: If there's mistakes ignore them **

**I do not own kingdom hearts**

* * *

Sora's Curse 4

Then all **hell** broke loose..

Sora shot up screaming in his bed. His body felt like it was on fire and his wounds hurt like acid was on them. Sora looked at the bandages,ripped them of, and tore them to shreds. He looked at his injury's. They were open a little and the some blood was flowing out, but nothing to serious. Sora screamed in pain again as a shot of pain through his back,legs,mouth, and hands. His mouth started to bleed and he spit a lot of blood up. Sora felt his canines Lengthening and sharpening into fangs while his other teeth became sharp as knifes. He was on his hands and knees in so much pain. Sora then looked up at his hands and felt them growing into claws and webbing growing in between his fingers. He screamed again as something shot out of his back. Sora then looked at his back and was scared to find black dragon wings. Then screamed so loud that he was sure every one on the island heard him. He then looked out the window to the ocean and felt his heart gave a hard pull. Sora then looked at his wounds again and ripped them open. His foot was already opened and bleeding but he kept the bandages on it.

Sora got up and shakily,stumbled, and jumped/feel out his window. The glass cut him deep,real deep. His wings were cut to pieces and looked unusable. His sides,back,torso,and everywhere on his body was cut to pieces and the blood kept pouring. All in all when sora hit the ground it looked like he was going to die.

**Meanwhile**

While all this was happening Riku and kairi were walking back from there houses. When kairi suddenly stopped walking. Riku stopped and looked back at her "What is it kairi?" Riku asked. "Something wrong with sora" She said. Riku was confused. "Like what?" he questioned. Right after he said that they heard a scream and immediately they knew who it was. "Sora!" They both exclaimed. They ran to sora's house. When they got there they immediately dropped everything and ran up to his room. When they got there they were horrified. There was blood everywhere they looked mostly on the bed. They looked at the window and ran to it. "Sora!" Kairi screamed. "Come on we need to find him!" Riku exclaimed. He went and found to flashlights. The duo ran out of the house and started looking.

**With Sora**

Sora was hiding in the bushes under his bedroom window. He didn't know why,but he felt the needed to. Sora then felt his legs hurt again and thought it was the cuts from the glass . It wasn't, he felt them and felt scales and something sticky. He knew it was blood but he was shocked and scared about the scales. What was happening to him? What was causing this. He whimpered as thoughts that came to mind. What would Kairi and Riku think? Would they think of him as a monster. Then the worst question came. Would they...kill him? Sora closed his eyes and whimpered again without knowing someone was with him. "Sora?"


	5. Chapter 5 Transformation pt 2

**I don't own kingdom hearts**

* * *

**Sora's curse**

Kairi and Riku were both looking frantically for sora everywhere but couldn't find him. Kairi looked in and around the house, but came up empty handed. She then broke down crying while wondering where he could possibly be. She then heard a whimper it sounded like an animal and it was coming from the bushes. Kairi went over to the bushes, got on her knees, and pulled some of the branches back to find sora. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak, but she managed on word "Sora?"

Sora looked up at the mention of his name and saw Kairi looking at him. He suddenly got scared. It was night sure,and nobody can usually see and they couldn't see what he became. When sora thought that he relaxed. Then he saw Kairi had a flashlight and he was freaking out! Then he felt a pain go through his legs and felt them going numb. He had a slight idea of what was happening,but wasn't sure. He then heard Kairi speak. "Hey Riku, I found sora!" She exclaimed. Sora then panicked. If they saw what he was they'd probably kill him. His neck then had a sharp pain go through it. Sora gasped then put his claw to his neck. Kairi turned to him. "Sora whats wrong?" She asked worryingly. He couldn't take it. Before Riku got any closer he darted out of the bushes to towards the ocean. Sora nearly knocked Riku over in the process of escaping. Kairi was about to go after him. Until Riku called her over. "Kairi look at this!" Riku exclaimed panicked. Kairi came over and looked and what she saw tore at her heart. Sora was bleeding a lot because there was blood everywhere under and on the bushes. Kairi got up and ran towards the direction Sora went off to leaving riku behind.

Sora was running when he suddenly feel over and couldn't move. He looked down and saw that his legs were morphing together and forming a blue dolphin tail. Now he was really starting to panic! The pain in his neck started to act up again. Only this time it felt much worse than before. Sora put his claw on his neck and pushed down. Bad Idea. He tried to hold it in but couldn't. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, his screams stopped. He lost his ability to talk,but realized he could still make sounds. Sora whimpered as the pain continued. "Sora!" He heard someone call his name. Sora looked up at the call of his name. He knew it was Kairi from the voice. Sora started to panic. He couldn't let his friends see him like this! They'd think he was a monster! Those thoughts made sora sad and afraid. He heard Kairi coming closer. He saw he was halfway to the ocean. So he dragged himself the rest of the way. Sora then felt pain go through his body where the wounds were.

The sand was going into his injury's and hurting him since he was dragging his body. When he was almost in the water the waves came up the beach. Sora yelped when the waves hit him. The salt from the water was burning his wounds and made them feel like he was on fire. He kept moving despite the pain. When sora was far enough in the water he laid at the bottom. It hurt so bad to be in the salty water it bought him to tears. He looked for somewhere,anywhere to go. He looked and found the island they used to play at. He got up from the bottom and tried to use his tail, but found it wouldn't work. He then just decided to use his webbed claws to swim with. Sora made it to the islands and pulled himself to the beach.

Meanwhile Kairi was running the direction sora went. His blood trail also helped, but kairi didn't want to think about the blood. She came to a stop when she was at the beach. Kairi shown her flashlight everywhere but find him. She put her flashlight to the ground and sighed. 'Why is sora running from us? Doesn't he know we want to help?' she thought. She closed her eyes and looked down. When Kairi opened them she saw foot prints so she followed them. She saw a little blood by the foot prints to. Kairi then stopped dead in her tracks. The blood was pooled in a large area and cloths shreds. Kairi was shocked. 'Did an animal attack sora' She thought. "Kairi" She heard someone say behind her. Kairi turned around and saw Riku coming her way. "Wow...y-you...c...can really..r..run fast" Riku said out of breath. "Sorry riku " She apologized. Kairi then saw something in his hands. "Riku, what is that you have?" she questioned. "This" he said. Kairi looked shocked at the the blood soaked pieces of clothing and crown necklace. "We need to find him and fast. He's loosing blood fast at this rate!" She said. "Okay" Riku said. He looked around the beach calling sora's name no response. Kairi looked to the ground again and and saw something else. There was foot prints that ended and a long line instead. "That's odd" Kairi thought. She followed it till she was by the shore. Kairi called Riku over to her. She showed him how the foot prints ended and the line. He was as confused as she was. Kairi then got into the boat they bought back. Riku came over to her. "Kairi, where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to the islands"Kairi said. "Why?"Riku asked. "Sora might be there". Riku was confused, but decided to go with her anyway. When they were almost to the island Kairi thought she saw something on the beach. The thing was lying down as far as she and called out. "Sora!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Reason why i haven't updated. My computer had viruses on it and I was on vacation. This chapter is boring! So I warned you. If there's mistakes ignore them.  
**

**I Don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

Sora's curse 6

Sora pulled himself up onto the beach. His arms collapsed from under him. He was on his side breathing heavily. Just using his arms was really hard,painful, and tiring work. "Sora!" he heard someone exclaim his name. He looked up to see his two (what he guessed) friends started to panic. All of the thoughts of them killing and destroying him coming back. Sora looked around for an escape but couldn't find one in the dark. His only escape route was the ocean and he really didn't want to go back in. The ocean salt got deep into his wounds and was still burning him. Sora looked at his options. Get caught by his friends and possibly killed by them or go into the ocean. Sora didn't want to get caught and killed. So he decided to go into the ocean, despite the pain. He got up and dragged himself to the ocean as fast as he could. Sora then looked around again and saw one other exit but,it would take some time.

Kairi and riku both made it to the islands. Kairi ran up to the beach from the was confused and looked around. Riku came up behind her. He looked confused as well. "Kairi are you sure you saw sora here?" Riku asked. " I'm sure I saw im right here" She said pointing to the ground. Suddenly,they heard a yelp and a slash. The duo looked towards the little island with the bent paopu tree on it. They then looked at each other and ran forward to the bridge that helped them get there. When they got to the little island there was nothing there. So the two looked around and over the edge but couldn't find him. ''I don't get it why is he running from us" Riku said. "I don't know,Riku. I just don't know " Kairi said looking down. When she looked back up she saw something in the water. " Riku, look at that! " Kairi exclaimed. Said boy looked up and saw faint figure in the water. "What is that?" Riku questioned . Kairi shrugged and pointed her flashlight towards it. It was really faint and hard to see, but she saw some detail. She saw it had dragon wings, and (what she guessed ) a blue dolphin tail. Kairi also saw it had troubled swimming. "Whatever it is it's having trouble swimming" She said. "Yeah, I see that to, but I don't know why it would" Riku said. "Huh?" She looked up at him. Riku looked at her "Well, think about it. Why would it have trouble swimming if it has a tail ". "It's wings?" She questioned. "Can't be, look closer" He said. Kairi looked closer and saw it had rips in it's wings. She winced the injures looked like they hurt a lot. Kairi nodded "Yeah,I see them but what does that have to do with anything" Riku looked out at where the thing was and saw it come up again."Well,the water passes through the tears on the wings and could possibly make it easier to swim. That's my theory anyway,but there's one thing that bothers me" He explained.

"What?"Kairi questioned. "How could it have gotten tears like that? It looked like it happened not that long ago" Riku questioned. Kairi thought and remembered the large pool of blood and the cloths shreds "A fight maybe?" Riku pondered. "No, a struggle" kairi said. Riku turned to her. "A struggle?"He asked. Kairi turned to him "When I ran ahead of you I saw a large puddle of blood and pieces of sora's cloths scattered everywhere. It looked like an animal did it" She explained. Riku put his head down in thought and then it snapped back up. He looked at were the thing was and glared at it. "That thing could of done something with sora!" Riku exclaimed. Kairi looked at the thing. "You think?" She asked. "Nothing in the ocean here has wings. It could of flown out of the ocean,grabbed sora, and hurt him" Riku explained."Okay,but how would it know he was injured?" Kairi asked. "It could be a new kind of heartless"He said. "How would you know it's a heartless?" She asked. Riku smirked and put is arm out. "This way". His keyblade way to the dawn appeared in his hand. The thing in the water stopped moving completely and turned slowly to them. Kairi gasped when she saw it's eyes. They were glowing yellow.


	7. Chapter 7 The Effect

** A/N: This was going to be two chapters but i decided yesterday I'd work on it today.**

**I do not own kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Soras curse 7

It was hard and painful but,sora made it without anyone seeing him. His destination was the bridge that lead to the paupo fruit tree on it. When he got to the piece of land he turned to his back and started to breath heavily. He didn't know why he came here but, it felt calming and an escape route. He then turned on his stomach because his wings were getting crushed under his wight. Sora then gasped as he felt the pain in his neck come back and coming from his other wounds. He put his claw to his neck and rolled over onto his side to try and suppress his pain but it didn't work. Sora flinched as the pain got worse and worse. He removed his claw from his neck and turned over until he was at the edge of the land **(A/N: Does not realize he's at the edge)** then went pale (Well paler considering all the blood he lost). He felt his neck open on both sides in three slits and they started to twitch. Sora knew what they were and was saddened. ' What was he becoming? Why was he becoming some kind of freak of nature? Why be afraid of his friends? What caused this? ' The thoughts made him depressed./lonely. Sora looked rolled on to his side again and realized how close he was to the edge,but didn't care. He then felt an intense pain in his arms. He yelped as he fell into the water. Sora tried to swim,but it was hard. His wings weren't the problem (even if they stung some) the water passed right through them. It was his arms and body they were sore and the pain and the wounds everywhere didn't help either. Sora tried his tail again,but it didn't work and winced when he felt something crack a little. He wondered what was wrong with it. Then he remembered the glass and fall from the window. It cut his legs deep and the fall could of broken something but he must of didn't realize while running from all the pain. Sora broke through the surface and heard foot steps. He knew it was Riku and Kairi, so he dove back under the sea. He swam a little ways until he thought he was safe. The pain went from burning to stabbing it hurt to swim in this type of water. He started to thrash around and come up to the surface a little. He then heard something. Sora turned around to see Riku with the keyblade and Kairi's horror stricken face. He had a feeling of what was to come. Sora went under again and then heard a splash. He turned around all he felt and saw was pain and more red.

Kairi was shocked that a heartless could come out of the ocean like that and attack someone. It was hard to believe, to hard to believe. She looked closer to see that the eyes weren't actually glowing yellow, but a blue when she shined her light near it's eyes. She kept her eyes on it while turning her head slightly. "Riku, I don't think that's a heartless" When she got no reply she looked at where riku was and saw he wasn't there. Kairi heard a splash and saw Riku swimming twords the thing. When it went under Riku did the same. After a few seconds she saw saw red and knew it wasn't a heartless. 'That defiantly isn't a heartless! Heartless cant bleed!' She thought. The thought of having hurt someone was unbearable. Kairi hoped Riku would find that out since she couldn't reach him.

Riku came up and slashed the what he thought was a heartless. When Riku slashed it he slashed it across the stomach. After, he started to drag it to the surface by it's tail. When he got there kairi ran over to them. "Riku,wait, I don' think that's a heartless!" Kairi exclaimed. Riku didn't hear her he was slashing it at the moment. "What is going on? After you hit a heartless a certain number of times it should fade. Why isn't this one?" He questioned out loud. "Riku!" Said boy looked up and saw kairi coming tword him. "Kairi, stay back!" He exclaimed. "That's not a heartless". "What are you talking about, Kairi? Of course it is!" Riku exclaimed/questioned getting up. "Look!". Kairi pointed her flashlight at all the blood around them. She slowly pointed to the flashlight up to the face. The duo got one of the biggest shocks of there lives at the moment. Riku and Kairi both whispered the name together.

_"Sora"_


	8. Chapter 8 The Fate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all **

**Sora's Curse 8**

Riku and Kairi were shocked and just stared at Sora. He was laying on his side with his eyes closed and breathing heavily. Kairi moved the flashlight over sora so they could see what he's become. They saw he had black wings, blue dolphin tail,gills,fangs (that slightly poked out of his mouth), and claws with webbing on them. Riku realized what he'd just done. He looked at his hands and feel to his knees. He realized he had blood on his hands, literally and figuratively speaking. Riku looked at himself and saw he was covered in his best friends blood. He didn't know what to think so he just stayed there. Kairi on the other hand was completely shocked. Then she realized sora was bleeding to death. Kairi then tried to touch sora but his eyes immediately snapped opened. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. Kairi was semi-confused. 'What's he afraid of?' It took her a minute but then she realized the answer. "We attacked him" She thought again. Kairi tried to touch him again but he moved away a little and hissed. She knew the his wasn't directed at her or Riku. It was the wounds on his body that were stinging him. Sora looked up at her with fear in his eyes. He was scared of what they'd do.

Sora suddenly gasped and his hands went to his neck. He then started to cough,gasp,and wheeze. He couldn't breath! Kairi looked at sora and Riku looked from staring the ground to Sora. They wondered what was wrong with duo sat on there knees and looked over him, scared and worried. Kairi looked and saw that Sora's gills were moving in a breathing way. She then realized that he needed water! Riku was still confused,but surprisingly scared. He then heard Kairi calling him and looked over to her."Sora's gills are starting to work. There's a bucket in the shack. Fill it up with water and pour it on Sora! Please hurry!" Kairi exclaimed. Riku did exactly what Kairi told him. When he poured the water on Sora he reacted by screeching in pain and moving made him hurt more from the wounds on his body. While this was happening Sora's head was spinning. So many questions where in his head. 'Why did this happen?' 'Why were his friend's hurting him like this? 'Where they his friends even his friends any more?' The thoughts made him feel lonely,sad, and helpless. The pain suddenly came back as he felt water splash on him. He screeched again. The water helped him breath,but also hurt him.

Kairi was really confused. She told Riku to stop slashing water on Sora. She then knew the saltwater was affecting his wounds. Kairi thinking fast looked at the small waterfall by the secret place. 'Riku,that's fresh water in the waterfall. Quick put him in!' Riku picked sora up. When he did Sora started to jerk around but managed to put him into the fresh water. The water really wasn't deep at all, but it manged to cover his gills and some of his body. The duo looked sadly at sora not just for attacking him, but all the pain he's going through. Kairi got on her knees and sat there looking at him. She told Riku too get the first ad also in the shack. When he came back Kairi wet a cloth that was in the first ad. Sora looked at her 'What was she trying to do' he thought. He tried to move, but he immediately put his head back in the water since it hurt to move and he couldn't breath. Sora moved a little to try and get away from her, but he knew he couldn't do anything. He prepared for the worse by closing his eyes. Sora waited and waited but no pain just a cooling and refreshing feeling. He saw kairi and Riku cleaning the wounds and splashing water on his wings,tail, and body that wasn't on the water. Kairi and Riku were cleaning his wounds and gashes. Kairi had water proof gauze and bandages in case anyone got hurt while in the water. They some how managed to wrap the gauze around him with his wings on his back and having to lift him out of the water.

Sora was still extremely weary when they were wrapping his injury's. He knew somewhere in his heart they were trying to help him, bu he remembered how Riku attacked him. He felt all the emotions come back but he also felt betrayed by his "friends". Sora suddenly felt sleepy and fell to sleep almost immediately. Kairi and Riku were done cleaning sora up and sat there. They cloth had thoughts on there minds until Kairi had a thought. "Riku" "Yeah" "What next" Riku looked at her. "I have no clue" . They both sat there wondering what to do next


	9. Chapter 9 The Decision

**A/N: Okay you guys were asking for it and on Ven;s Secret so now here it is. Part 9 of Sora's curse. P.S. Ven's Secret will be updated I'm working on it now!**

**I own Nothing!  
**

* * *

**Sora's Curse 9**

Sora was still sleeping in the waterfall,while kairi and Riku thought of what to do with him. They were brain storming where they could put him where there was a lot of room and water. Riku then thought of someplace. "Hey Kairi, How about Atlantic?" Kairi thought of it but shook her head. "The water there is salty and it'd hurt him more. Plus there's other "people" there and probably would attack him" She explained. Riku thought about it and agreed with that logic. They brainstormed some more for awhile until they noticed the sun coming up. They didn't have to worry about Tidus, Wakka, and Sophie. Those three went on vacation somewhere. Riku got the bucket and kept poring water on sora to keep him from drying out. Kairi suddenly came up with an idea. "Hollow bastion" She said. Riku looked at her questionably ''Why Hallow Bastion?" Kairi was looking at Sora while he was sleeping. "Hollow bastion has a lot of water there and a lot of space to swim. Plus, the water is fresh water" She explained. Riku nodded then had a look on his face. "What's Wrong?" Kairi asked. "Well, we have a gummi ship, but how are we going to get him on the ship? He needs water to breath" Kairi thought over this. Riku was right sora needed water to breath and nothing on the gummi ship wouldn't help at all.

Kairi thought i over and couldn't come up with a solution. That is until Riku came up with a good idea. "How about a giant tank" He suggested. Kairi thought over it. A tank big enough for sora that could help them transport Sora to Hollow Bastion in a gummi ship. There was one problem. They didn't have a tank that size. Riku must of known what Kairi was thinking, because he was smirking. "I know where to get one" Riku said. Kairi looked surprised and asked "Where?" "That's a secret I can not tell you" Riku answered. Kairi didn't seem bothered by this at all and just nodded. "Alright can you go get it while I stay here with Sora in case he wakes up" Kairi explained. Riku nodded and got in to the boat and paddled back to the main land.

Kairi watched as Riku paddled away from the island. When she saw he was gone she looked back at sora. He was still extremely pale and looked sick to her. She started to hum softly to herself and turned away when she heard sora moving. She looked back at him and saw that he was shifting some and looked pained. Kairi couldn't think of anything to do except hum to him. Which in term calmed him

**Half an hour later**

Riku returned but not with a boat but the gummi ship. Riku came out of the ship and ran over to them. "Okay we have to some how get him on the ship". Kairi thought and said "We could take water and throw it on him as we go" Riku thought about it and then shook his head. "We wouldn't have enough water for that" They thought some and the Riku went over to Sora's body,grabbed his hands,looked at Kairi and told her to grab Sora's tail fin. When they were ready. Riku looked up and said "Run like Hell". The duo did just that. After almost getting there Sora started to cough and wheeze. When they got into the room kairi saw that the room had a water containment unit in it. Riku had it strapped down with ropes and a cover on the top. He threw sora into the tank and he sunk to the bottom. Riku put the top on top of the tank. Kairi looked closely and saw his gills moving the right way. After a few minutes Kairi notice Riku was gone and she was alone. She took one last look at Sora and left. She joined Riku in the cockpit." How's Sora doing" He asked. "Good for now" She said. Riku was satisfied with that answer. "Okay,next stop Hollow Bastion!" They set there course there.


	10. HELP!

Okay people I am stuck on what to do for this story so if you want to send in suggestions you can and I'll give you credit for them (I'm at lost of what to say so sorry if I sound kinda mean)

Oh yeah if you play Silent hill there's a poll on my profile I might use the poll results for something in later stories I write and there are some of my up coming story's also when I get far


	11. Congraduations

**THE POLLS ARE CLOSED! Look at my profile for more info!**

Hey peoplz! What's up! Okay I've gotten some reviews and decided the winner. YAY! Okay it's kinda weird though some of this idea was in my head but I really thought nobody would like it. But since this person said it. I was kinda like screw it why not that is good ideas after all. So anyway back to the winner so far. (You can still send in ideas)

Okay

**Chaoshime** _'Hmm,I know. Once they get to Radiant Garden they can put him into a river there [if there is one xP] Then while Kairi and Riku go to Leon and the others for help some heartless can attack Sora. That's all I got xP Sorry if it doesn't help xD'_

This really wasnt a contest.

Oh yes um what story should I _update more_

_A) Sora's Curse_

_B)Ven's Secret_

_What story from my upcoming should I post first?_

_A) the silent hill one_

_B) Ven's bitten by a werewolf one_

_C) Anti sora one_

_or_

_D) you don't care  
_


	12. bad news

**Okay guys I have bad news I was cleaning out my memory cards( They should of made it so that I could see what I was deleting DX ) and I accidentally erased almost all of my kingdom hearts1 data except for in the beginning and possibly alot of important kh2 data. So I unfortunately have to play the first game all over again(not that i mind) to get specific details of every location in hollow bastion and other places.**

**_Just a reminder. The voting/poll is closed! Look on my profile for info!_**


End file.
